


Stung by the Bees

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Ball Sucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femdom, Foot Domination, Foot Gagging, Foot Jobs, Futa on Male, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Mind Break, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Teabagging, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Failing to destroy Haven, Adam is captured by Yang and Blake, who decide Adam will pay for his crimes in the most humiliating way possible.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Stung by the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by RWBYLover92.

"Wake up, oh mighty revolutionary!"

Still in a daze, Adam slowly opened his eyes as he tried to remember what happened. He had arrived at Haven with his army ready to destroy the academy, only for Blake to suddenly show up with her own followers. He remembered vowing to fight Blake to the death until he was suddenly knocked out by someone else during the battle.

"Maybe this will wake you up!" shouted an angry voice before a bucket of water splashed all over Adam, fully waking him up. He tried to stand up only to realize his arms were duct taped behind his back, and a chain around his neck tied to a post. He felt his body getting chilled and realized he was also stripped naked, including the mask hiding his scarred face.

He looked up and saw the stern face of the blonde human he had maimed at Beacon as payback against Blake for turning her back on the Faunus.

"Remember me?" said Yang, holding up her new prosthetic arm. "I'm the one whose arm you cut off and scarred for life both mentally and physically."  
"I see," replied Adam, remaining stoic as always. "You captured me in order to torture me for revenge? Do your worst you fucking cunt!"  
"Oh, trust me, I will do my worst, but not in the physically violent way."

Yang sucker punched Adam in the face with her robot arm, leaving a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Mostly anyway." Adam sat back up and laughed. What could some pathetic human do to break the mind of this hardened soldier?

"Mental torture? Please. I have been heavily trained to withstand the worst you filthy humans can do," said Adam.  
"So I've heard. That's why I'm going to have the help of a very dear friend of mine."

From behind Yang came the one who ruined everything the White Fang had worked towards. Seeing her hazel cat eyes was enough to set Adam off.

"You fucking race traitor!" yelled Adam, struggling to get up and attack Blake, but the collar around his neck held him back from ever getting close to Blake.  
"Seems for all that mental training, you're still an angry little man," replied Blake.  
"Speaking of being a little man, Blake," said Yang, "be honest with me: How good was he in bed?"  
"Average at best," replied Blake. "I mean, just look at him. He's nothing compared to what you're packing."

Yang smiled as she removed her pants and underwear to show off her 12-inch futa cock, holding it up and smirking at how Adam's penis was nowhere near her size.

"Jealous I'm twice as big as you?” said Yang. “Guess that explains why you're such an angry little man."  
"You think I care about such trivial, childish insults?" replied Adam. "You talk tough, but I know you're just a frail little girl. Tell me bitch, how many sleepless nights have you had because of me? What's it like being holed up with PTSD with all your friends abandoning you?"

Hearing Adam bring up the nightmares and trauma he caused made Yang's prosthetic arm shake. Blake was worried Yang was getting triggered by Adam's insult, only for Yang to suddenly laugh.

"Going the PTSD route, Adam?" said Yang. "I figured you'd go for the low hanging fruit. That's why I asked Blake if there was any dirt on you that might explain why you're such an edgelord."  
"What dirt can this hair licker possibly have on me?" asked Adam.  
"There's a secret he never told anyone else but me," said Blake. "Remember that secret, Adam? The one about those Atlesian execs who visited the mines?”

Adam's eyes suddenly went wide, remembering the dark secret he had one night confided in Blake.

"Blake, you wouldn't!"  
"Do tell, Blakey!" said Yang.  
"You weren't always a labor slave," said Blake. "At some point, some high brass executives from Atlas who just happen to have a taste for young boys serving their sexual needs visited the mines owned by Schnee, and when they saw Adam working in the mines that day--"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU RACE TRAITOR!" screamed Adam. Although Blake didn't finish her story, Yang got the main gist and tried to keep herself from laughing at the thought of this tough guy once being a cocksleeve for other men. Just the thought of Adam getting spit roasted like a prison bitch was making Yang hard.  
"I almost feel sorry for you, Adam," said Yang. "It would explain so much--"  
"I DONT NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY OR GRIEVANCE, HUMAN! Besides, I murdered those humans eventually, and I raped many others in the same way!"  
"Is that true, Blake?"  
"I don't even know anymore," said Blake. "Hell, I don't know if what he said about his past is true! Adam, you've been nothing but a liar and a manipulator! You've ruined the lives of me, my friends, and so many people who refused to follow your bullshit ideology!"

As upset as Blake was sounding, an evil smile was starting to form on her face.

"And that's why I'm going to enjoy what Yang has planned for you."  
"And what does this stupid bitch have planned?" asked Adam.  
"As much as I'd love to just kill you right here and now," said Yang, "death is too good for you, Adam. We're going to break you and turn you into a sex slave, so that way you can pay your debts to society by serving a useful purpose!"  
"I am the leader of the White Fang! Neither of you cunts can break me!"  
"We'll see about that!"

Yang walked up to the prone Adam and grabbed a handful of his hair, holding her futa dick close to his face.

"You've got a big mouth, Adam. Time to see if you can put it to good use!"

Yang shoved her cock into Adam's mouth until she got herself all the way in, her shaft rubbing against Adam's throat. Yang pumped herself into Adam as hard as she could, attempting to torture Adam as much as she could. Despite having his mouth violated by this weak human, Adam focused his mind on the training he gave to the females who joined the White Fang.

Adam and Sienna had taught many White Fang women how to fight back at their captors if forced into sexual servitude. The key was to allow oneself to be orally violated, but when the time was right, bite your way to freedom. Being Sienna's right-hand man gave him the privilege of being sucked off by many low-ranking soldiers trying to prove their loyalty, but now he was the one on the catching end.

Adam blocked out the salty taste of Yang's cock overtaking his mouth and controlled his breathing so Yang deepthroating down his esophagus didn't affect him. Yang was somewhat disappointed Adam wasn't fighting back super hard. Watching Adam struggle to not get raped was supposed to be half the fun of finally breaking the edgy bastard, but instead he was simply biding his time until Yang was ready to send a ton of semen down his throat.

"Get ready to swallow, fuckboi!" said Yang, gripping Adam's skull tight as she ejaculated into Adam's throat. Adam kept his cool and allowed the cum to wash through his mouth and into his stomach as he can sense Yang's cock on his tongue about to go flaccid. Figuring Adam would attempt to bite Yang, Blake kept a close eye on Adam's face as she held onto the leash attached to Adam's neck.

As soon as Adam had the chance, he tried to bite down on Yang's dick. Just before he can chomp through Yang's aura and cut off her man meat, Blake pulled on his chain and choked him, forcing him to let go as Yang removed herself from Adam's mouth.

"This mother fucker does have balls! Unfortunately, you'll have to be punished for that."  
"Do your fucking worst!" replied Adam, trying to spit at Yang but failing to land any of his cum smelling saliva on Yang.  
"Since you won't cooperate with that hole, we're going to have to use the other one until you learn your place."

Adam knew that could only mean one thing. Adam used all his might to try and break his arms free, but the adhesive tape was too strong to break, and the leash attached to him wasn't long enough for him to stand up. With no other option, Adam tried to kick at Yang to keep her away. Yang cackled seeing Adam trying to fight back, getting hard from watching Adam trying to delay the inevitable. Blake made a shadow clone of herself and jumped on top of Adam to restrain him, allowing Yang to get behind Adam and look at the ass she was going to wreck.

"You're really going to let her rape me, Blake?!" said Adam. "You consider me a monster, and yet you would gladly see a fellow Faunus get sodomized?!"  
"You're the one who said not to pity you" replied Blake. "Besides, you stopped being a Faunus in my eyes a long time ago. You're just a monster getting his just desserts...you fuckboi."

Hearing Blake call him that caused him to snap and try to attack Blake, only to feel his hips get grabbed by Yang as she lined up her throbbing hard penis to Adam's asshole.

"I usually don't do this dry, but I'm sure you'll get used to it!" said Yang, poking Adam's hole with the tip of her dick.  
"Blake, wait!" said Adam. "Stop this and I'll--"

It was too late for Adam to stop the Bumblebee duo as Yang slowly slid her dick into Adam's asshole; the further Yang got into Adam's ass, the more Adam screamed in pain. Yang grabbed Adam's hips and forced another two inches of herself into Adam, blood starting to seep out of Adam's sphincter.

"Fuck me, you're even tighter than Blake!" said Yang as she tried to start thrusting in and out of Adam, his anus being so tight Yang could barely move. With Blake holding Adam in place, Adam could barely move to escape as Yang kept widening his asshole until he started to feel loose enough to finally give a good pounding.

With Yang now having her way with Adam, Blake took out her scroll and made a call to Ilia, who was currently helping the Mistral Police Force drive out the last of the White Fang's strongholds.

"Hey Ilia," said Blake. "Remember what we said we would do to Adam once we captured him?"  
"Is that him in the background?" asked Ilia. "Sounds like Yang is making him her bitch."  
"See for yourself," said Blake, pointing her camera to Adam and giving Ilia a good view of Yang ravaging his asshole. Adam was too busy trying to withstand the pain to notice his rape being broadcasted out.  
"That scar reminds me," said Ilia. "We need to brand him again to let him know he's our property now."  
"That gives me an idea!" said Yang.

The beauty of having an advanced prosthetic from Atlas was the extra functions that came attached, including rapidly heating the arm as a source of heat. With her fingers now scorching, Yang pressed her fingertip on Adam's ass and marked her initials. The feel of such intense heat caused Adam to scream hysterically as he had mental flashbacks to the day he was branded on his face.

"Now that I've left my mark, time to fill him up with my cum!"

Yang pushed her futa cock all the way in and came inside Adam's ass, filling his stomach with her futa cum. The disgusting feeling of having semen fill his insides triggered the memories Adam had tried to bury so many years ago; the memories that made him want to die. As soon as pulled out and the semen slowly trickled out of his hole and down his legs, Adam curled up into a ball, going into shellshock from reliving the trauma of his slavery days in the mine.

Yang flipped him on his back and noticed the erection he was forming and laughed.

"Look at him! He's actually hard from doing this! Maybe he likes being treated like a bitch!" Yang grabbed Adam by his hair and looked into his only good eye. "Go on Adam, say how much you like being a bitch!"  
"F-f-fuck you!" replied Adam, refusing to give in to Yang.

Yang slapped Adam hard with her metal hand, nearly knocking him out as he fell on his back. Before Adam can speak up again, Yang shoved her foot in his mouth, pressing down hard and pinning his head to the ground. Yang then placed her other foot on Adam's cock and squeezed his shaft between her toes, giving Adam a foot job as he gagged on Yang's foot. Blake kept recording Adam's punishment on her scroll, trying to withhold the urge to masturbate at the sight of her lover giving her abuser what he had coming.

As much as Adam tried to hold it in, he eventually came from Yang's foot unwillingly pleasing him, shooting his cum on his chest and on Yang's foot. Seeing her foot stained with his cum, Yang lifted her other foot and rubbed it against Adam's mouth, giving him a taste of his own semen.

"I think he's had enough for one night," said Yang. "We'll continue the training tomorrow."  
"So you got one over on me," said Adam. "I'll still never break you bitch!"  
"Did you hear that Blake? Sounds like we aren't done after all! Guess this means this erection won't have to go to waste!"

Blake once again restrained Adam as Yang got into position and used some of the cream pie leaking out of Adam to lube her cock before penetrating Adam's ass again. Not wanting to be left out, Blake got behind Yang and fondled her breasts as she gave her lover a passionate deep kiss, moaning in ecstasy to the sounds of Adam's screams.

* * *

Yang spent the next week using Adam's asshole, forcing Adam to get used to having big thick cocks in his ass. Every time Yang was done, she'd use her prosthetic arm to burn a tally mark on Adam's ass for how many times Yang came inside him. The constant humiliation of being filled with Yang's cum and the branding kept giving him flashbacks of his horrifying past, so much to the point that he could barely sleep without having nightmares about it, and became paranoid about how many people were watching him breakdown from Blake recording these rape sessions. Little by little, Adam's sanity was being eroded. The once proud leader of the White Fang was getting more scared for his life each passing day.

"Rise and shine, fuckboi!" yelled Yang, waking Adam up from whatever little sleep he was getting. "Time for another training session with that sweet ass of yours!"

As Yang was approached Adam, Adam backed himself into a corner and curled up into a ball. Just the sight of Yang was enough to drive him into a state of fear, not wanting to go through another day of Yang violently raping him and burning another mark on his body, which started to lose some weight from the little food Yang and Blake allowed him to have.

"No...please no," begged Adam.  
"Holy shit!" said Yang. "You think we finally broke the bastard?"  
"Knowing how manipulative he is, he could be putting on an act," said Blake. "You should put him through some tests."  
"I've got just the idea!"

Yang grabbed Adam by his hair and shoved her crotch near Adam's face. Adam took it to mean she wanted her dick sucked and was about to envelop around Yang's dong when Yang suddenly pulled Adam back.

"Ah ah ah! Not my cock..." said Yang, shoving her balls near Adam's face. "Go on, start sucking them fuckboi!"

Adam swallowed some air and opened his mouth, slowly wrapping his mouth around Yang's balls and gently sucking them as Yang's erect dick rubbed against his face. Yang smiled at seeing the man who robbed her of her arm now being reduced to pleasuring her testicles while Yang's massive penis flopped against his forehead.

"GOD, I never realized how good getting your balls sucked feels! On your back, fuckboi!"

Adam quickly laid on his back, not wanting to risk incurring Yang's wrath. Yang sat down on Adam's face, dipping her testicles into Adam's mouth. Adam kept sucking and licking Yang's scrotum, making sure to not accidentally bite Yang. Yang moaned loudly as she slowly stroked her cock on top of Adam's face.

"Kind of funny how I've tea bagged so many times in games and yet never actually did it! Hey Blake, you--"  
"No!" replied Blake. "You ever try shoving balls in my mouth, I'm abandoning you again."  
"Your loss!"

After a few more minutes of letting Adam feast on her balls, Yang stood up, placing a foot on his chest to keep him down as she aimed her man meat at Adam and fired a load of jizz into Adam's face, most of it covering his face and some of it going into his mouth, switch he swallowed right away in order to not piss off Yang.

"Good job on the tea bagging, fuckboi! You've got one more test to see if you pass! Time for you to feast on my ass!"  
"No!" said Adam, shaking his head wildly. "Please, anything but that!"  
"Well, if you don't want to eat my asshole, I can always just use your asshole as my--"  
"Wait! I'll...I'll do it..."  
"That’s what I thought." Yang spread her cheeks and shoved her ass into Adam's face. "Get to licking, fuckboi!"

Adam held back his tears as he dipped his tongue into Yang's ass, licking up Yang's disgusting insides as Yang fondled herself to Adam's misery. Blake couldn't help but start touching herself at the sight of Yang masturbating while simultaneously torturing their slave. Realizing how euphoric it felt to have a tongue give you some anal pleasure, Yang wondered if she could somehow convince Blake to do this herself.

"You know Blake--"  
"Still no!" replied Blake.  
"I'm starting to wonder if you'd do anything for me."  
"UGH, fine! Maybe this will shut you up!"

Blake got on top of Adam and wrapped her mouth around Yang's cock, using her tongue to lick her girlfriend in all the right places. Yang moaned in pleasure from her girlfriend sucking her cock and her new servant forced to lick her anus.

"You don't realize how much I've missed this Blake," said Yang, rubbing her fingers in her lover's hair. "I've missed you so much."

Yang was hoping Blake's scroll was recording all this as this was a moment that was sure to please Yang and Blake on boring nights. The harder Blake sucked on Yang, the more Yang pushed her ass into Adam's face, nearly suffocating him and causing him to spasm underneath them. Yang was just about to orgasm when he felt Adam struggling to breathe underneath him, forcing her and Blake to get up before they ended up killing their new slave.

"I was just about to cum, fuckboi!" yelled Yang.  
"Sorry!" pleaded Adam. "I-I couldn't breathe! Please have mercy!"  
"Well...if you swallow my load, I'll let it slide!"

Adam nodded and lifted himself up to his knees, opening his mouth for his master. Yang rubbed herself for a few seconds and then shoved her dick all the way in, shooting her torrent of semen down Adam's throat. Adam quickly swallowed and made sure he didn't let a single drop escape his mouth, hoping that doing so would prevent Yang from sodomizing him again. As soon as Yang finished, she slipped out and patted Adam's head.

"Would you look at that!" said Yang. "Our fuckboi did exactly what he was told!"  
"Looks like you truly broke him, Yang," said Blake. "I'll contact Ilia to come pick him up."  
"You hear that, fuckboi? You're going to Menagerie to become their public sex toy! You're going to be the town cum dumpster! Isn't that great?"  
"Yes, master!" replied Adam.  
"But you know what?" said Yang, gripping Adam's hair with her prosthetic arm. "I can't help but constantly boil up every time I see your face and get reminded about the months of pain and torture you put me through! So before you go...I think I'll have a piece of that ass one more time!"

Yang threw Adam to the ground, who tries to crawl away but to no avail. Yang used her metal arm to loosen up Adam's asshole as she did the past week and then penetrated him with her foot-long futa cock, going rough and fast just the way she liked it. Adam screamed for mercy but it only made Yang want to keep going until he would fill him up with her cum, her only regret being that she couldn't keep Adam for herself to constantly torture and rape for all the suffering her and Blake had gone through.


End file.
